Simplify the following expression. $ 8 - 8 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 45 }{ 9 } $
Solution: $ = 8 - 8 \times 6 + 5 $ $ = 8 - 48 + 5 $ $ = -40 + 5 $ $ = -35 $